


Sands of Time

by GryffindorQueen1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorQueen1/pseuds/GryffindorQueen1
Summary: What if Naruto was taken right after birth and raised by an amnesiac Minato and a clan that had seemingly returned from the grave? Would his life be better?





	1. Prologue

The small infant squalled as he was lifted from his dead mother's arms. His small legs and arms flailed as best they could for a newborn as he cried pitifully, cold and frightened. His mouth was opened wide, wailing out his discomfort for whoever was close enough to hear it.

"Shh, Naruto. It's okay." A soft voice soothed, wrapping him up in a warm blanket and cuddling him to the mysterious woman's chest. She took the baby through the forest and to the long-abandoned Himura compound that would house her, her family and now baby Naruto. 

Years ago the Himura had left Konoha and gone elsewhere where many died off after an illness attacked their new home. The clan head was an old faded brown haired woman named Himika, who was 70 years old but still mentally sharp and quick witted, not slowed down by age in public. 

Himika was waiting for her successor, standing beside the window as her summons brought a message to the Hokage. She knew she'd done her task and that it was nearly time to pass on the mantle of responsibility to Kayla or Keiji. The door to the main house creaked open and the girl stepped in, small bundle in the young woman's arms. "A success?"

"Yes. He's sleeping though. He'll need to be fed and changed in an hour or so." Kayla nodded, not handing the baby over but taking him with her as she started to walk towards her rooms. "I'll see you in the morning."

Himika knew she'd made the right choice to assist her descendant, knowing the girl was destined for great things. The old woman settled into waiting for the other who was currently taking care of the Yondaime Hokage. There were mysterious powers at work currently and she wasn't fully understanding of what they were, only that things were changing hopefully for the better.

Her wise mind knew that it was sometimes best not to know every detail.

 


	2. Summons

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as he received a summons from a person he hadn't heard from in many years. The old man was internally pleased to hear from his old friend but on tonight of all nights when the Kyuubi had attacked and Minato and Kushina died, the child vanishing after having the demon sealed into him. He was startled from his thoughts by the fox summons giving him a look.

"Are you going to open it?" The little fox looked annoyed. "Himika-San wants an answer."

"Give me ten minutes." Hiruzen sat down, eyes skimming the note and a surprised noise burst from his chest. He quickly scribbled a note and gave it back to the fox who left. The Hokage stood up and went to converse with his forces and the citizens. He would be paying a visit to the newly returned clan and discuss the proper placement of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hokage- Sama?" A jounin entered the room. "It's time."

"I'll be right there in a moment." He took the time to take a deep breath and prepare to retake his old place of Hokage. He'd hoped to live the rest of his years more peacefully and less stressed but fate had an odd way of messing up even the best of plans. Hiruzen strode out, putting on his strong face and not letting his grief swallow him whole. He started the announcement.   
"Tonight we lost two of our most beloved citizens. The Yondaime Hokage gave his life to save the village he loved more than life itself. He and Kushina's sacrifice will never be forgotten. Tonight is the night that the Kyuubi broke free but was defeated by Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze!" Hiruzen thrust his arm into the air, bringing about some cheers.

The people present were numb and filled with pain at the loss that had occurred. He went and conferred with a few of his Jounin before heading to Himura compound, followed by his wife and a few Anbu that he trusted. 

~In the compound~

"They're coming." A light brown haired girl had been waiting, senses wide open to the area and scanning. Her eyes opened, flashing in the light. "About three minutes out."

"Thank you, Toree." Himika smiled softly at one of her other descendants before retaking her seat in a comfortable chair, Tomeo nearby. "Where is Eizan?"

"Staying near Kayla's room. He's worried that they'll try and take the baby." Toree responded, briefly closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead at the slight pain. "I think that's where Ema is are too. They're hanging towards that part of the home."

"We should have all of them here except Keiji because he has not returned." Himika decided. Tomeo jogging off and soon returning with the other two, Kayla not in sight yet. "We'll wait until they're here and we can judge our next move."

There was a knock on the door exactly three minutes later, Tomeo standing and opening the door. "Can I help you?"

"Hokage-Sama received a summons." One of the Anbu spoke, wearing a panther mask.

"Ah. Yes. Come in." Tomeo had a carefully polite expression, allowing the Hokage and his followers in. 

"Hiruzen, Biwako." Himika smiled, rising to meet her old friends. "It's so nice to see you again."

"I wish it could be on better terms." Hiruzen sighed, taking the seat he was gestured to by Himika and holding his wife's hand.

"Who says it has to be on bad terms?" Himika seated herself after Hiruzen and Biwako seated themselves. 

"You've taken the Yondaime Hokage's son. He needs to be placed into our custody to ensure... Nothing happens." Hiruzen started, pressing his finger tips together while looking at the other woman who simply smiled at him once more.

"Nothing can happen. He's under the protection of some very strong Shinobi. You remember what the Himura are known for?" Himika was not going to give in. "He's safe here. And we can keep the Kyuubi under control if necessary."

"Hiruzen..." Biwako trusted her friend in the most serious of matters, knowing Himika would never let any harm come to Naruto. "Wouldn't it be best? So that way no one will dare do anything about him being a Jinchuuriki."

"Think about it. He'd be safest here with us. Naruto Uzumaki, adopted by the Himura clan. Protected by us." Himika added to Biwako's statement. "There are some unsavory people who would want to get their hands on him."

Hiruzen sighed. "I will need to talk to the council."

"Danzo should not be included. He will try to pull something." Himika knew exactly how Danzo was. "Naruto is in the best place for him."

"Can we at least assess his condition?" Hiruzen gave in. "Let Biwako examine him."

"Toree... Go get Kayla and Naruto." Himika directed her descendant who left the room and went to go get her sister. The lighter brunette returned with Kayla, Eizan and Ema along with the baby. "As you can see, he's sleeping so please try not to jostle him too much."

Kayla sat herself down, examining everyone's face with soft green eyes that took in everything around her before uncovering Naruto gently and carefully handing him to Biwako. She hovered closely, keeping her eyes on the baby before taking him back once the Sandaime's wife was done. "He is perfectly healthy now that he's warmed up and been fed."

"I have to agree. He seems to be just fine." Biwako nodded, seating herself once more and smiling fondly at the girl who was holding the baby.

"He'll need to be fed again soon." Kayla got up and left the room after bowing to the Hokage and his wife. Eizan followed shortly after her and the baby, going off back to Kayla's room.

~Back in the living room~

Himika smiled softly. "I think our business is finished for the night, Hiruzen. Biwako, it was lovely to see you again. My other descendant will be home soon and he'll be exhausted. Plus our guest."

"ANBU. You are dismissed." Hiruzen got the implication of who the guest would be. The ANBU members disappeared from the home and Himika applied the proper seals.

There was a very large sense of anticipation as they all watched the door, Hiruzen leaning forward slightly. Finally after a long while there was a shift in the air and they tensed.

 


	3. Safe

A male came in through the window, carrying another person in his arms. "Keiji. It went well?" Himika asked after her descendant had brought the person in his arms to a room and returned.

"Yes, Grandmother. It did." Keiji had the same shade of green eyes as Kayla did. "He'll need to recover for quite some time though."

"Who will?" Hiruzen looked pale. "What did you do?"

"Made a trade. With the Shinigami. Two criminals gave up their souls as repentance for what they've done so Minato could have his soul back." Keiji looked like he'd drop any second and Biwako made him sit before checking him over.

"Severe chakra depletion. You'll need plenty of rest." Biwako scolded, sitting back.

"Yes, Ma'am." Keiji smiled tiredly, eyes sliding shut as he laid on some cushions and he was soon asleep.

"Keiji is a good boy." Himika looked fondly at the sleeping boy. "He and Kayla are the oldest followed by Toree and Tomeo. Then Eizan and Ema."

"What happened to the rest of the family?" Hiruzen frowned.

"They died out. From a severe sickness. It's just us now." Himika looked solemnly at them.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Biwako hugged Himika, frowning slightly.

"It's okay. I'm just thankful that they were spared." Himika smiled again at Keiji's sleeping self. "Soon it will be time for me to pass on the mantle of the family to Kayla or Keiji."

"You don't appear to be in poor health, old friend." Biwako frowned.

"I'm old and tired, Biwako. It's time. I want to live peacefully." Himika sighed softly. "I can rest once they're in charge."

"If that is what you wish. I'll reopen the Himura seat on the council for your representative." Hiruzen smoked his pipe, looking solemnly at her.

"Thank you, old friend. This night is growing long. I believe we should end this meeting and pick it up again after some rest." Himika spoke softly, looking her seventy years and in need of rest. The couple in the room could see why she wanted to pass on the responsibilities. 

"We'll let you rest now." Biwako dragged her husband from the house and they made their way home.

~Himura compound~

Everyone was settled into where they needed to be, Kayla kneeling next to Minato's bedside and watching him through the night while caring for Naruto also. Her hands would occasionally smooth his hair back when he'd shift restlessly in his sleep, soothing him like he was a child.

"Sleep, Minato." A voice seemed to whisper in his troubled dreams. "All is well. Your child is safe. You are safe." The voice added as his restless movement ceased and he settled into a restful sleep.

Baby Naruto slept peacefully in a cradle next to the bed by the young woman's side as she watched over him and his father. The tiny boy had whisker marks on his cheeks and golden hair that seemed like pure sunshine.

"Sleep well, you two." The brunette girl murmured, never taking her eyes from them. As the hours passed, she fed Naruto every two hours and dozed between the feedings.

It was early morning and the sunlight hit Minato's eyes, causing his face to crinkle and he groaned lowly. He rolled onto his side and his eyes snapped open as he woke up more. His sky blue eyes took in the room and then noticed the girl sleeping with her cheek to the mattress while she knelt on the floor.

Minato sat up slowly, groaning in pain and dragged the sleeping girl up onto the bed. He had seen the tiny blond baby sleeping in the cradle right next to the bed, close enough to touch and it soothed some of his fear. He did not know why it did but he was not going to question while his mind felt so empty.

"Hello." He greeted the person standing in the doorway, senses on full alert as he tried to figure out how to equally protect the baby and the girl.

"Eizan, leave." The girl moaned tiredly, eyes still shut as she curled up more on the bed.

The red haired male left the room, sliding the door shut behind him once more and he left. Minato finally relaxed once he could no longer sense him, slumping down and looking at the still mostly asleep girl.

"M sorry about him." She apologized tiredly, hair a mess as she nuzzled into the pillows.

"It's okay... I have some questions but I'm still tired." He scooted down and fell back asleep.

 


	4. Tales

Minato woke again to the sound of a baby fussing and turned his head towards where the cradle had been, seeing the girl from before picking the baby up. He felt a sense of relief at seeing her and hearing her voice, subconsciously remembering the voice from his dreams that seemed to make them smooth into pleasant dreams.

She turned back and smiled at him, moving to sit next to him with Naruto in her arms. "Hello, Minato."

"Hello." Minato tried to think back to see if he knew the girl, wincing in pain.

"Hey, be careful. It'll take a bit for your memory to come back." Kayla was quick to soothe him. "I'm Kayla. And this is Naruto."

"Hello, Naruto." Minato smiled at the baby who just stretched before settling back into his curled up position. The little blond baby wouldn't do much beyond eat, sleep, cry and fill his diaper for a few months.

"Want to hold him?" Kayla offered, looking at the amnesiatic man softly. She knew he would be confused for awhile, coming back from the dead did that.

"Can I?" Minato didn't want to accidentally hurt Naruto.

"Yeah, you can." Kayla carefully put the baby in Minato's arms and positioned them so Naruto's body would be entirely supported. "There. Look at that. He's gone back to sleep."

"He's so little." Minato knew that this child was his, could see it in the face. He remembered being a little boy and attending the academy but once he hit about 13 the memories stopped beyond a few flickers. His heart clenched, feeling mildly painful and his breathing quickened.

"Shh, shh. Hey. Breathe with me, Minato." Kayla quickly took Naruto and laid him in the cradle before taking Minato's hand and putting it to her chest. She breathed slowly and deeply, getting him to follow it until his breathing was normal and he no longer looked like he was being flayed alive.

"I think I'm going to go back to sleep." Minato slid down, curling up with his head against her side. It eased the pain in his head, soothed his frustrations.

"Sleep well, Minato." Her fingers carded through his hair until he fell asleep, making sure he was entirely asleep before slipping off the bed. She made her way to the kitchen and accepted the bowl she was handed. "Thanks Tomeo."

"Any time. You look tired." Tomeo's hair was pulled back from his face, anchored in place with a clip that definitely belonged to Toree.

"I am. Naruto was up several times and Minato was having nightmares." Kayla ate her breakfast slowly, savoring the simple flavors and smiling when coffee was handed to her. "It'll be tough for a few weeks. And Eizan was being weird again."

"He's just protective." Tomeo spoke mildly, watching her eat and enjoy her breakfast.

"Thanks, Tomeo." Kayla washed her dishes quick, hugged her younger brother and went to the bathroom to bathe. She returned to her bedroom with sweet smelling hair and skin, dressed comfortably and laid next to Minato. He rolled to face her automatically, holding onto her from behind and being the big spoon.

The brunette had laid facing the cradle which was right next to the bed. She carefully brought Naruto into the bed with them, somehow nudging Minato back into the middle of the bed and laying with Naruto safely in her arms.

 


	5. Together

~Two weeks later~

Kayla was carefully washing Naruto, taking care around his belly button. "You are doing so well for me, Naruto. I don't think you've cried during a bath yet."

Naruto just gurgled sleepily, looking well on his way to falling asleep again. His bright blue eyes slowly slid shut and he was asleep, content in the girl's hold. She dried his skin carefully and lotioned him with unscented lotion, dressing him in a diaper and swaddling him.

"Kayla?" Minato was awake again, calling for her. He had slept for nearly four days straight after that first day and still slept most of the day.

"Coming, Minato." She called back reassuringly. The blond man had latched onto her as a source of comfort in his confused state. The brunette made her way to the man and smiled. "Naruto was having a bath."

"You did too." Minato had seen her wet hair.

"Yes, right before Naruto." Kayla looked amused and sat by Minato on the bed. "Here. Hold him."

"He's still so little." Minato accepted the baby into his arms and petted his soft hair carefully. He was continually in awe that he had a son and that he would be able to raise him.

"Wait until he's older and causing mischief, you'll be missing the days when all he did is sleep." She leaned into him, looking at Naruto.

"But you'll help me. So it'll be okay." Minato sounded confident in that.

"Of course. I won't let you raise him alone." She confimed.

"He'll grow up strong and good. No matter what." Minato could feel the fox's energy in his baby. He'd been told about sealing the fox in his baby to save the village and that his wife had died but he had no feelings associated with the events. He didn't remember it. "Can I stay here? Even after I have my memories back?"

"Yes, if that's what you want." Kayla confirmed, rubbing his arm as he grew tense. "Careful. Naruto can feel your tension and he'll cry."

"Sorry. Can you take him? I need a minute to calm down." Minato handed over the baby and took a deep breath, bracing his forearms on his thighs and staring down as he counted slowly. He focused on calming his mind, starting at the big stuff that was bothering him and working his way in until all that bothered him was the minor tension in the girl next to him.

Kayla shifted Naruto in her arms, smiling as the baby yawned. He was so tiny and perfect.

"Is it time for you to feed him?" Minato asked curiously, looking at her softly. She nodded and shifted to lean against the wall, undoing the front of her dress and bringing Naruto up to her chest to nurse. Minato liked to watch, seeing the tender care and love on the girl's face.

He slipped his arm around her shoulders as she fed Naruto, feeling her lean into his side again. This was how he preferred their day go, sitting closely and caring for the baby. His wife was dead yes but he couldn't even remember marrying Kushina or loving her. Maybe one day he would but for now he was content with raising his child with a woman who clearly loved the baby and cared for him.

 


	6. Ties

It had been four years since that conversation and Minato had regained his memories  but not the emotions associated with them. To him it felt like they had happened to a stranger and his life had began upon waking on the Himura compound. That had been his sacrifice for coming back to life.

"Naruto! Slow down!" Minato called, laughing as his son zoomed around.

"We're going to the Academy, Papa!" Naruto ran back, tugging on Minato's hand.

"Yes, we're going to meet Iruka-Sensei but you need to calm down. What did Mama and I tell you last night?" Minato knelt down, resting his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"To be calm and 'spectful." Naruto pouted, feeling bad for the chiding tone in his father's voice.

"You can be happy but you need to do it respectfully when you're at school." Minato stood back up. He swung Naruto up on his shoulders, smiling as he walked. He had spent the last four years raising his child and recovering from the affects of being dead even temporarily. The tall blond rarely went out much, preferring to work on the compound and bringing it back from its slightly dilapidated state. The compound now looked almost brand new and people were starting to venture towards it again to greet the returned family.

"Okay, Papa." Naruto hugged his head. "I wanna be Hokage when I'm big."

"That's a very important job, Naruto. It takes a special kind of ninja to be Hokage." Minato slowed as he saw the crowd of people going into the academy. He navigated the halls of the Academy until he found Iruka's classroom and set Naruto down, holding his wily son's hand and bringing him to the sensei who was talking to the parents of a pink haired girl.

"Excuse us, Minato-Sama." The civilian bowed before hurrying off with his wife to help their pink haired child set her things in the desk she had been assigned.

"Hello, Iruka." Minato smiled fondly at the younger man.

"Hello, Yondaime Hokage Namikaze." Iruka bowed slightly. "This is your son?"

"Yes, this is Naruto. He's going to be in your class." Minato squeezed Naruto's hand.

"Hello, Naruto. I'm Iruka-Sensei." Iruka flashed a smile at the four year old who grinned.

"Hi!" Naruto decided immediately that he liked this man and hugged the teacher's legs.

"Naruto, remember personal space." Minato scolded gently.

"Sorry, Papa. Sorry, Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto let go and shuffled behind his dad's legs, sighing dramatically at being scolded.

"It's alright. Thank you for apologizing." Iruka smiled softly. "Your desk is next to Kiba's in the third row from the top."

"Let's get your stuff set up, Naruto." Minato helped Naruto up to his desk and helped him methodically place all his supplies in the desk. Minato subtly placed a few anti-theft seals on the desk, knowing not everyone would be happy with his son's presence and this would save Konoha from his girlfriend’s rage if someone dared try to do something to her precious child. "Uncle Keiji is going to be picking you up after school today, Naruto. Mama and I have a boring meeting and we aren't sure when it'll be done."

"Okay, Papa!" Naruto was too busy waving at his friend Choji, scrambling from his seat to go hug the other boy. Minato made his way back to Iruka to tell him of the arrangement.

"His Uncle Keiji is going to be picking him up today if I don't get out of my meeting early enough." Minato told Iruka after the teacher finished talking to Hinata Hyuuga's guard.

"Keiji Himura?" Iruka blinked at Minato.

"Yeah. My girlfriend's brother." Minato confirmed. "Tall guy, spiked brown hair that seems to be in his face half the time. Has a tattoo on his left arm."

"I know who he is. I just didn't realize you knew him." Iruka blushed as he realized the impolite way he had spoken.

"I do live at the Himura compound." Minato sounded amused. "Anyways, Keiji will be picking him up. He does not leave with anyone else. And Naruto knows to ask for the special phrase to confirm that it's him."

"I'll make sure to keep him with me until Keiji comes then." Iruka confirmed also. "Have a good day, Minato-Sama!"

"See you." Minato waved, ruffled Naruto's hair when the four year old zoomed over to him. "Remember to be respectful, Naruto. Be the good boy you are for Mama and I."

"I will, Papa." Naruto nodded, practically climbing the older man for a kiss. Minato kissed Naruto's cheek and set the boy back down before heading back to the Himura compound for a while.

 


	7. Bind

Kayla hummed, waiting for Minato to return. She was sitting on a swing, swaying gently and smiled brightly when she saw him. "How did it go?"

"He was very excited to meet Iruka." Minato leaned down, kissing her lips. "Put anti-theft seals on his desk and talked with Iruka about keeping an eye on him. He and Choji were very excited to see each other."

"Choji is a sweet boy. They're good for each other. Did you see Kiba?" Kayla had befriended Kiba's mother.

"I did not. But he'll probably play with them." Minato moved around the back of the swing and pushed her gently. She giggled slightly, leaning her head back to look at him.

"Ready?" Kayla questioned, getting off the swing.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Minato sighed, linking his fingers with his girlfriend’s and they walked out of the compound. They made their way to the Hokage's office and told the woman at the front desk why they were there. Minato had declined to retake his old position yet but that would be one thing discussed. 

They were allowed up and seated themselves after Hiruzen greeted them. He dismissed his guards and set up privacy seals.

"What have you learned?" Hiruzen got right to the point.

"The Uchiha are unhappy with their current positions." Kayla leaned forward. "There has a potential for a coup if things don't change. You are allowing the village to treat them poorly on unfounded rumors of what happened the night the Nine-Tails attacked. It was Obito. He did not die that day. He's gone completely mad."

"There just isn't any proof of Obito living. We searched and found no trace." Hiruzen puffed on his pipe. "I will work on integrating the Uchiha back into the village and onto more friendly terms."

"You need to have a talk with them. Hear what they want and work on a compromise. Or you will lose their entire clan." Kayla spoke seriously. "Also... Danzo needs to go. As soon as possible. He is trying to whisper things into Itachi's ear and shape fate."

"I cannot just kick him off. The elders would never allow it." Hiruzen frowned, tapping his pipe out and putting new tobacco in.

"I can arrange an unfortunate accident." Kayla offered.

"Hush..." Minato covered her mouth. "What if we did a council vote? Surely if we did that, then we could get them out."

"Danzo has supporters though." Kayla reminded them. "But I have evidence of his wrongdoings..."

"Take your evidence to Ibiki Morino." Hiruzen was upset at having to do this but he wanted what was best for the village.

"I will. Thank you." Kayla was relieved to be able to do something. 

"Now, Minato. About you retaking your position of Hokage." Hiruzen turned to Minato. 

"I was not ready. And I still don't know if I am. If I become Hokage again, that puts my family at risk. I don't want my son to grow up without a father." Minato had an arm around Kayla's waist.

"He is surrounded by a strong clan. I believe he will be okay and you also." Hiruzen wanted to go back to retirement.

"I'll think on it. That would require a council vote though." Minato reminded him.

"Please. Have a good day." Hiruzen had felt his seals alert him to someone outside the door. He took down the seals and smiled at Danzo as the couple left. He shut the door behind Danzo and they had a meeting.


End file.
